


Struggle; Strife; Sacrifice

by yavanei



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavanei/pseuds/yavanei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Andraste was killed. That doesn't mean she failed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle; Strife; Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> very short one-shot i wrote for a gifset i made on tumblr several months ago

You once told me I was the one shining light in Kirkwall. But you were wrong. You were a fire, a flame burning brighter than any I had ever seen. You dared to want, and you dared others to want as well.

Sometimes I wondered how your life would have been if you weren’t dragged away in chains from a weeping mother and a father terrified of your power. If you weren’t a child forced to grow up too soon. What would it have been like to know you then? What would it have been like to call you by the name you once had before it was hidden and locked away in your memories?

 _"The world will shake before you."_ She said this when I first met her fleeing Lothering. I thought little of it at the time. But now I know - she wasn’t speaking of me.

She was speaking of you. You were struggle, you were strife, and you were sacrifice.

To keep Andraste’s memory they once had mages kindle the sacred flame day in and day out. How ironic they chose mages, as we are cursed creatures, to guard her eternal flame. Of course, it wasn’t long before the flames were snuffed in protest.

But not you. You were a fire that never stopped burning, a fire that refused to be put out - a flame of deep blue and black smoke roiling from your very core. When I looked at you, I knew what I saw was the true flame. The enduring flame that whispered to me of pain, loss, hatred, rage, determination, and love.

The concrete beneath my feet shook that fateful day and the sky was burned with colors and lights of something I could almost say was beautiful if I didn’t know the horror you committed.

**_You lit the match that brought this world to its knees._ **

Their temples are burning and their alliances have collapsed to dust. All because one man acted.

Apathy is a weakness. You taught me that.

In the midst of this war I have found my own faith. I will live and die by your side so others may live free. _Ten years, a hundred years from now, someone like me will love someone like you._


End file.
